Miracle of Cristhmas
by Kristen.T
Summary: ¿Creer o no en milagros Navideños? Lila de novia con Arnold.Y una Helga muy triste.Sera posible que una estrella ilumine su camino.Un fic dedicado con mucho amor a todos los amantes de esta pareja y a los que me han leido tambien.Entren, no se arrepentira


**Miracle**** of ****Cristhmas**

...

_Helga: Ejem, Ejem…Bueno antes de contarles mi rebuscada historia quiero mandar saludos al idiota que la inspiro… ¡¡¡Arnold, cabeza de balón, esto es para ti!!! n,n_

_Arnold: Podrías dejar de llamarme así ¬¬0_

_Helga: No se preguntémosle al publico… ¿Quieren que deje de llamar al cabeza de balón, cabeza de balón?_

_Publico: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!_

_Helga: Lo vez el pueblo ha hablado… n,n_

_Arnold: No es justo (suspiro: -, -)_

_Kristen: Bueno, bueno. Basta de charlas…Ese día es muy especial…Celebramos Navidad...y se me ocurrió que: qué mejor regalo que darles a mis lectores una historia navideña sobre ustedes dos, nuestros personajes favoritos._

_Helga: Hay pues las cosas que se te ocurren ¬¬…Sacarme a mi algo navideño seria como intentar que Arnold se ponga pantalones…_

_Arnold: ¡¡¡¡Oye!!! 0,0_

_Kristen: Vamos chicos, se que deben de tener alguna historia guardadita._

_Arnold: Ya que lo mencionas hay algo que ocurrió hace algunos días._

_Helga y Kristen: ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! 0,0_

_Arnold: Estaba yo caminando a mi cuarto…_

_Helga y Kristen: ¿¿¿¿Sí????…._

_Arnold: Cuando un ratón pasó por mis rodillas y huyó escaleras abajo…_

_Helga y Kristen: ¬¬0_

_Helga: Pues debió de ver tu cara y salio corriendo._

_Arnold: ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que insinúas???!!!!_

_Kristen: Por favor chicos, recuerden que estamos en vivo y en directo y que la bendita historia que espero escuchar es de Navidad. T T_

_Arnold: Tranquila...Amiga ñ,ñ ¿Por que de Navidad? Hay varias historias sobre aventuras, piratas, tesoros escondidos…_

_Helga: ¡¡¡¡Hombre tenía que ser!!!!_

_Kristen: Que no ven que la Navidad es la época mas hermosa que alguien puede tener, hay amistad, unión en la familia, paz, armonía, alegría…u,u_

_Arnold: Como que ha esta, ya la perdimos ¬¬_

_Helga: Tienes razón, será mejor que prosigamos sin ella n,n… Además como vieron al principio yo si tengo un cuento navideño…_

_Arnold: Pues empecemos, a todos los lectores esto se los dedicamos con mucho cariño…_

_Helga: Y a quien no le guste tendrá que vérselas con Betsy y los cinco vengadores…ñ,ñ_

_Arnold: Helga se atrapan más moscas con miel que con hiel ¬¬0_

_Helga: Ok, hagámoslo a tu manera._

_Arnold: ¿¿¿Que tal a nuestra manera????…_

_Helga y Arnold: ¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!!! Esta historia va dedicada a todos nuestros fans y a todos los que (con santa paciencia) leen las historias de Kristen...Empecemos:_

…

El timbre de salida resonó por toda la escuela, tome mi mochila y le eche un último vistazo a mi pupitre cuidando de no dejar nada. No olvido la última vez que mi calculadora se quedo en mi banco: mi madre se desmayo, mi padre me grito desde que era una irresponsable hasta "con Olga no hubiese sucedido esto." Todo un alboroto, para encontrar al siguiente día el bendito objeto resguardado en el escritorio del señor Simmons quien lo había hallado.

Pero díganme ¿que le puedo hacer? Así es mi familia, mi vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarla. Debo admitir que mis padres y mi hermana no son lo mas perfecto del mundo pero tienen sus momentos buenos como aquella vez que Olga se fue a Alaska solo para fortalecer nuestra unión, o cuando Miriam abandonó el empleo perfecto por estar a mi lado o cuando mi padre innumerables veces dejo su negocio perfecto por cuidar de mi. Debo admitir que Los Patakis tienes sus pros y sus contras…Después de todo nadie es perfecto.

…

_Arnold: ¿Quieres dejar de recordarnos a todos las maravillas de tu familia y continuar con la historia? ¬¬_

_Helga: Ups, lo olvide… n,n Bien sigamos…_

…

Era época navideña, la nieve caía poco a poco inundado las calles de una blancura glaciar. Las personas corrían presurosas a comprar regalos y los niños escribían su cartas al Viejo Barbon, perdón a Papa Noel. Yo mientras tanto los veía desde la ventana del salón a medida que me dirigía a la puerta del salón. Me despedí de mis compañeros. Estaba en Sexto grado de Básica, mis amigos seguían siendo iguales aunque era obvio que las hormonas habían hecho algunos cambios en ellos: los mas notables eran en Harold y Lila. El primero se convirtió de Mr Ballenato a un completo Mr Adonis, enflaqueció y gracias a los ejercicios que empezó a realizar con Sid y Geráld, el chico se gano una musculatura envidiable. En cuanto a la Señorita Perfección, pues creció tanto por delante como por detrás. Algunas niñas si que se desarrollan demasiado rápido, cosas que no pasó por desapercibido por todos los niños de la escuela quien si desde antes ya la admiraban ahora la amaban.

…

_Helga: (Crujiendo los puños) ¿Verdad Arnoldo? ñ,ñ_

_Arnold: No se de que hablas n, n 0_

_Helga: Si claro…Bien que sabes a que me refiero…_

_Kristen: Oigan alguno de los dos puede continuar, el publico lector espera._

_Helga y Arnold: ¡¡¡Tú cállate!!!!_

_Kristen: Snif T T por que me tratan así….Yo que eh dado mi vida por ustedes, mis sueños, mis fantasías, las historias inimaginables sobre…_

_Helga: Será mejor proseguir. ¿En donde estaba? Así ya recordé_

…

Otras cosas seguían igual, Phoebe continuaba a mi lado. Las dos no habíamos cambiado en nada si embargo mi amiga me decía que me había vuelto más fría y callada, después de lo que pasó en Industrias Futuro y después de ver como Arnold se emparejaba con Lila. Obviamente yo me sentía lo mas normal del mundo aunque debo admitir que su romance desde siempre me resulto raro, principalmente por que la señorita Perfección acepto a Arnold después de que todos lo llamaran héroe por salvar el barrio.

…

_Arnold: ¿A qué te refieres?_

_Helga: No nada. Yo decía no mas u,u_

_Arnold: No, tu no hablas por hablar dime ¿a que te refieres con eso de que mi romance te resulto raro?_

_Helga: Ay pues ¿que no te pareció raro que después de que te rechazaran mas veces que a la leche pasada a la señorita Lila le nació el amor por ti de repente?_

_Arnold: Quizás desde antes ya me quería pero no se atrevía a decírmelo porque era muy tímida ^, ^_

_Helga: Esa ni tu te la crees ¬¬ pero bueno, en ¿donde iba antes de que cierto psicópata me interrumpiera? Ah, ya recordé_

…

Todo eso desde un principio me olía raro, mas porque ella parecía hacer de todo menos dar el amor que el cabeza de balón necesitaba. En fin de amores extraños pasamos a buenos, al fin el idiota cabeza de cepillo de Geráld se le declaro a mi amiga. Estaba feliz por ella al menos ella vivía el cuento de hadas que yo siempre anhele vivir.

Con lentitud salí al pasillo, estaba segura que Phoebe se iría con Geráld por lo cual no tenia porque esperarla. Camine hacia mi casa, hay veces que suelo tomar el autobús pero otras como estas, cuando estaba triste, pienso que es mas sencillo caminar.

…

_Kristen: Y ¿ahora que? 0,0_

_Arnold: Si que pasa por que la cortaste ahí._

_Helga: La cortaste...La cortaste…Ni que fuera tijera... ¬¬ Bueno… lo que pasa... lo que pasa es que lo que voy a relatar es algo confidencial y no me gustaría que cierta persona estuviera aquí._

_Kristen: Te refieres al amor que tú sientes por A…0,0_

_Helga: (Tapando la boca a Kristen) Por el mantecado de chocolate si a eso me refiero. n,n 0_

_Arnold: No entiendo porque no podemos seguir. u,u _

_Kristen: (Respirando con dificultad) Helga, no puedo sacar a Arnold de aquí…El tiene todo el derecho de oír la historia._

_Helga: (Que haré si el escucha lo siguiente estaré perdida) Entonces no proseguiré. u,u_

_Arnold: (Adivinando por donde iba la cosa) Helga esto es una historia, las cosas que se dicen tan poco son tan verídicas. Por ejemplo para mi Harold seguía siendo el mismo de siempre._

_Helga: Eso porque no lo veías con ojos de mujer. ñ,ñ_

_Arnold: Tenias 11 años. ¬¬ 0_

_Kristen: Suficientes para mi…n,n_

_Arnold: ¿Tu que sabes?…_

_Kristen: Se de mucho...Estuve en la escuela también y a esa edad un chico como describe Helga no nos pasaba por desapercibido._

_Arnold: Pero Harold no era como lo describe Helga _

_Kristen: Si ella lo dice me imagino que debió ser así._

_Arnold: Si ella te dice que es la princesa de Madagascar, de seguro te la crees. u,u 0_

_Kristen: Eso no es cierto. ¬¬_

_Arnold: ¡¡¡¡Claro que si!!! n,n_

_Helga: Mientras estos dos discuten ¬¬ aprovecho para continuar con la historia n,n_

…

Se preguntarán por que estaba así, que me ocurrió…Pues todo iba bien en la escuela hasta que mi ex amor se le ocurrió ponerse de pie y anunciar que Lila y el celebraban dos años de noviazgo. Todos aplaudieron rieron, yo intente ser indiferente como siempre. Aparentar que nada había pasado pero la voz de Lila diciendo:

-¿Helga que pasa no vas a felicitarnos?

Rompió mi corazón. Salí con la frente en alto pero con mi alma echa trizas. Saben muy bien porque.

Con ese recuerdo en la cabeza olvide el camino que había tomado, algo extrañada observe que mis pasos me habían llevado frente a una tienda, similar al lugar donde una vez por ingenua compre una poción para quitarme los sentimientos por Arnold. Respire profundamente tratando de localizar las calles para salir de allí, un dulce cántico navideño llamo mi atención. Rápidamente me dirigí al lugar sin dudarlo. Nunca me eh caracterizado por ser paciente así que sin ser invitada empuje la puerta de la tienda y atravesé al interior. Era un lugar amplio con un árbol de Navidad en el centro, Alrededor ángeles, velas y adornos a la venta. Di un respingo al sentir que una anciana se había aproximado a mí y me hablaba.

-¿Que buscas niña?

-Solo entre para mirar.

-Lo escuchaste ¿verdad?

-¿La canción?

-Exacto. Mi padre me la enseño cuando era pequeña.

-Era muy linda señora. Pero bueno...Tengo que irme me podría decir en donde me encuentro.

-Eso es realmente lo que buscas.

-Eh…

-Estamos a siete días de Navidad. No me digas que no sientes el espíritu en ti.

-Créame no soy de esas personas.

-Yo si, y estoy segura que muy en el fondo tu también. Mira te voy a dar un pequeño obsequio.

-No tiene que molestarse…Yo ya me voy…

-Ten por seguro que te gustara.

La señora parecía ignorar mis razones y se alejo, regreso casi enseguida con una caja roja con bordes dorados. Era muy hermosa parecía que brillara de por si. La mujer la abrió y vi dentro de ella: 7 pequeños muérdagos de colores rojo verde y dorado en el fondo. Me sorprendí mucho, en mi vida había visto plantas de esos colores a excepción del verde. La señora me vio y sonrío.

-Ten mi niña. Se ve que tú las necesitas más que yo.

-No entiendo…

-¿Crees en los milagros?-pregunto mientras me daba la caja.

-No… la vida me ha golpeado tan duro desde pequeña que en lo único que puedo creer es en hechos reales.

-Puede que tengas razón pero siempre que haya personas buenas como tu…Habrá un milagro en el corazón de cada una.

- Si claro. Si lo que pretende es que en mi corazón nazca de repente un amor por la Navidad se equivoca

-No pretendo nada mi niña. Coloca cada día hasta llegar a Navidad un muérdago en cualquier portal, puerta o portón. Puede ser de tu casa, de tu escuela o de algún lugar que frecuentes.

-Y ¿eso para qué o qué?

-Digamos que si no das a nadie el último de los muérdagos y lo colocas justo en día de Navidad, un "hecho real" muy agradable te pasara

-¿Se refiere a un milagro?

-Me refiero a lo que guarda tu corazón muy en el interior y que anhelas con todo tu fuerza.

-Bueno… gracias y disculpe si la moleste con algo.

Salí algo confundida, el frío viento de la acera me despertó camine sin mirar atrás unos momentos. Cuando regrese a ver para buscar el nombre de la tienda no la encontré. Que extraño. Sonreí para mi misma seguramente estaba soñando mas la caja que lleva en mis manos no era ninguna fantasía. De todas formas ya me habían pasado extrañas cosas antes y no por ello eh cambiado mi forma de pensar. Camine hacia mi casa. Nuevamente mí querida hermana sentada en la sala hablaba sobre sus obras de bondad. Que rabia. Subí a mi habitación sin siquiera saludar a pesar de que mis padres se percataron de mi llegada no me dijeron nada. Me sentía muy triste…Saben porque me sentía mal, no era por el echo de que Arnold y Lila la feliz pareja cumpliesen dos años; es por que quien los unió fui yo. Así es, como ven. Aun después de que bese a Arnold en el Edificio de Industria Futuro y a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que el no se había tragado el cuento de que "te bese por la emoción del momento". Decidí hablarle cuando lo vi triste sentado en la escuela. Creo que el corazón es más fuerte que la cabeza. Le pregunte que le pasaba, luego de enterarme que en el bus había visto a Lila de la mano tomada con Lorenzo y que esto era la causa de su dolor, le aconseje contra mis principios que hablara con ella, y aclarara de una vez si tendría o no una oportunidad. Que le diera un ultimátum…Dicho y echo, al siguiente día anunciaron su noviazgo...Tal como lo leen, gracias a mi, el amor de mi vida se puso de novio con Lila.

…

_Arnold: ¡¡¡¿El amor de tu que?!!! 0,0_

_Helga: (Palideciendo y volteando a ver) ¿Estaban escuchando? 0,0_

_Kristen: Claro hace rato que dejamos de pelear n,n_

_Helga: Entonces, entonces... -, - ( la chica cayo desmayada al suelo)_

_Arnold y Kristen: ¡¡¡Helga!!! 0,0_

_Arnold: ¡¡¡¡Llama a una ambulancia, al medico, a la policía, al FBI…!!!!_

_Kristen: ¬¬ Tranquilo esta desmayada, no muerta. Con un poco de alcohol despertara._

_Arnold: ¡¡¡¡Estas loca piensas emborracharla!!! 0,0_

_Kristen: Me refiero a que dándole a oler un poco de alcohol despertara. Creí que eras más racional. Iré por el. ¬¬_

_Arnold: Espera y yo que hago mientras tanto._

_Kristen: Pues porque no le cuentas al publico como diablos te hiciste novio de Lila mientras despierto a Helga…Estoy segura que ellos quieren saberlo._

_Publico: ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!!! n,n_

_Arnold: (suspirando) Esta bien. u,u_

…

Después de que Helga me beso en Industrias Futuro me confundí por completo…Se imaginaran...La chica que menos pensaron enamorada de ti...Eso hubiese sido para echarse a reír de no haber estado en mi situación...por un lado estaban mis sentimientos por Lila y por el otro lo que sentí cuando Helga me beso. Una gama de emociones extrañas...Ni siquiera cuando la bese en Romeo y Julieta me paso esto, recordarla me hacia sentir confundido, con una extraña mezcla de alegría y temor y con ganas de salir corriendo y encararla para que aceptara de una vez que lo que paso no fue por la emoción del momento. En ese dilema me encontraba cuando vi acercarse el bus escolar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí, cuando caminé al fondo vi algo que nada me gusto. Lorenzo y Lila tomados de la mano y sentados juntos. Fue tal la rabia que sentí que preferí sentarme adelante con Brainy para no ver tal escena. Cuando llegamos me baje del bus y me senté en las gradas. Ni siquiera quería hablar con Geráld. ¿Por que sentía rabia? era por que la muy ingrata me había rechazado innumerables veces haciéndose la dura o porque Lorenzo me la había ganado. En esas estaba cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Helga se había acercado y todo en lo que pensé se borro de mi mente..Por un momento creí que los ángeles me la habían enviado pero todo se arruino cuando ella me pidió que le contara porque estaba así. Algo avergonzado le confesé lo que ocurrió. No sabia porque pero mi corazón me decía que debía confiar en ella. Sus ojos se entristecieron al instante y a pesar que yo sabia que ella no quería, me aconsejó aclarar todo con Lila. Observándola tome una decisión que precisamente no salio como quería. Salí corriendo a hablar con Lila para por última vez para preguntarle si sentía algo por mí. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando se me tiro en brazos y me dijo que le gustaba gustaba. Sin dejarme hablar anuncio a todo el mundo que éramos novios.

…

_Publico: ¿Es decir que tu no se lo pediste? 0,0_

_Arnold: Claro que no, esperaba que me rechazara para al fin decirle a Helga lo que sentía por ella. u,u_

_Helga: Y que es lo que sentías por mi. *,*_

_Arnold: pues yo te am…u,u ¿Oye estas despierta? 0,0_

_Helga: Acabo de despertar. n,n_

_Arnold: Escuchaste todo lo que dije (su cara se puso roja como un tomate) 0,0_

_Kristen: Ay no por favor no quiero otro desmayado ¬¬, si seguimos así la historia no se va a acabar y esto va a terminar pareciendo un hospital. Helga por favor continúa._

_Helga: Si pero antes quiero que Arnold me responda algo. n,n_

_Arnold: ¿Qué? (nerviosamente) -,- 0_

_Helga: ¿Porque seguiste con Lila dos años si ella prácticamente te obligo a ser su novio?_

_Arnold: Porque me daba pena dejarla, ¿y si la lastimaba? No me gusta lastimar a las personas con mis decisiones._

_Helga y Kristen: Arnold tenía que ser. -,-_

_Helga: Por cierto, me lastimaste a mí…0,0_

_Arnold: Creí que no te importaba después de todo tu fuiste la de la idea de que aclarara todo con Lila. u,u_

_Kristen: Chicos no peleen seguimos al aire. 0,0_

_Helga: (suspirando) Esta bien sigamos u,u_

…

Después de pensar en lo ocurrido decidí respirar hondamente y olvidar. Lo que generalmente me ayudaba era tomar un vaso de leche con galletas, solo que en mi casa no había leche ni galletas así que deprimida decidí hacer la tarea que el maestro había dejado. Abrí mi mochila y para mi sorpresa encontré la caja que al entrar a mi casa había guardado. Tenía dos opciones, por primera vez contagiarme del espíritu navideño y colgar uno de los muérdagos para creer en el milagro de la Navidad o lanzar esa caja por la ventana y continuar con mi vida normal. Debo admitir que la segunda opción me pareció tentadora pero recordé que ese era un regalo, y a los regalos no se les hace eso. Convencida de esto tome un muérdago dorado y lo coloque en la puerta de mi alcoba. Era de noche y por el ruido de abajo era obvio que mi hermanita permanecería siendo el centro de atención todo la noche por lo que baje a la cocina con cuidado para que nadie me viese y tome una tajada de pan con jugo de naranja. Así me subí a acostar. El sueño me fue dominando y derramado una última lágrima recordando lo pasado me quede dormida. No sabía si era un sueño o algo pero me dio la sensación de que el cuarto se llenaba de una calidez muy especial, al siguiente día el múerdago había desaparecido. Algo sorprendida, baje a la sala. Bob como siempre miraba la TV, Olga había salido en la mañana a hacer quien sabe que cosas y Miriam descansaba en la cocina. Rápidamente me dirigí a la única persona que aunque sea de mala manera me respondería.

-Papa.

-…

-¡¡¡Papa!!!.

-¿Que quieres Olga?

-Helga, papa. Soy Helga.

-Si, si. ¿Que quieres? No tienes que ir a la escuela.

-A eso voy pero antes te quería preguntar si viste el adorno que colgué anoche en mi cuarto, era un múerdago.

-Un que...

-Una plantita, tradicional navideña en la que supuestamente cualquiera que se para bajo ella tiene que darse un beso, bla bla bla. ¿La viste o no?

-Si, si ya lo recuerdo. Cuando tu madre y yo subimos a dormir estaba en tu cuarto. Por cierto brillaba de una manera muy extraña.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

-Lo que oíste. Ahora déjame ver la TV niña. Déjame disfrutar mis vacaciones navideñas.

-Tu siempre estas de vacaciones Bob

-…

Si mi padre no lo había tomado entonces que rayos había pasado con ese objeto, algo confundida metí en mi maleta la caja con los 6 muérdagos sobrantes y salí rumbo a la escuela. Felizmente, llegue primera al salón de clases. Abrí la caja y decidida a cumplir con las indicaciones que esa anciana me había dado coloqué el siguiente múerdago de color rojo en la puerta del salón. De seguro nadie se percataría de ello como son tan despistados. Algunos minutos pasaron. Creo que debí tomar el autobús escolar pero como dije no me encontraba con ganas de ver a "la pareja feliz" haciéndose arrumacos. Un ruido de conversación llamo mi atención por lo que me asome a la puerta para ver quien o quienes habían llegado. Arnold hablaba con el Señor Simmons acerca de un baile en el centro comunal. Me percate que el pobre chico no tenía ganas de acudir a él. Pero el maestro literalmente casi lo estaba obligando.

-Vamos Arnold, necesito que me ayudes a decorar el lugar.

-Lo siento maestro pero no creo sea el mas indicado yo estas fechas las paso en casa con mi familia no bailando en una fiesta.

-Entiende que esto lo organizó alguien muy especial. Es un regalo. Si no quieres ayudarme a adornar el lugar por lo menos acude ese día nada perderás.

-No entiendo porque debo ir yo. Lo siento señor Simmons mi respuesta es no.

Arnold entro rápidamente al aula casi tirándome al suelo. Algo confundido me vio pero no dijo nada. Muerta de la vergüenza salí al pasillo y como buena samaritana que soy me acerque al maestro para ver que sucedía.

-¿Señor Simmons?

-¡Ah! Hola que tal Helga.

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación, puesto que estaba en el salón. Me podría decir para que necesita que Arnold vaya a esa fiesta.

-Es una sorpresa. Lila quiere darle a Arnold una fiesta por su aniversario y con motivo navideño. Me pidió que la ayudara a convencerlo ya que si ella se lo dice la sorpresa se arruinaría.

El mundo se me vino abajo. En esa perspectiva los sentimientos de esa chica por mi amad…es decir por Arnold parecían sinceros. Dentro de mi se debatía el echo de ayudar o no. Mi angelito blanco decía que debía apoyar a la feliz parejita y mi angelito maligno decía que convenciera al maestro de no organizar tal fiesta…Adivinen quien gano

-Maestro si quiere puedo hablar con el cabeza de balón.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿De veras???!!! Harías eso por mí.

-Si clar...

-¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!!

El hombre me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me saca todas las tripas. Acabando de decir esto entramos juntos al aula donde mi amado, digo Arnold me vio con un mirada muy perspicaz. Me pase la mañana mirándolo, pensando para ver como convencerlo de ir a la dichosa fiestecilla. Desde que él y Lila se habían echo novios yo no me acercaba a él ni siquiera le hablaba solo dos veces estuvimos juntos, eso debido a los dichosos trabajos del señor Simmons, y precisamente esas veces me comportaba mas fría que un cubito de hielo. Para mi era lo mas correcto, de esa forma el no se fijaría que me había lastimado y yo aparentaría normalidad. En fin, sonó el timbre y me acerqué poco a poco al chico… Geráld se había marchado con Phoebe y nadie quedaba en el salón incluso Lila había salido en complicidad con el maestro. Solo nos quedamos los dos.

-Hola Arnold.

-Helga…Hola. ¿Que sucede?

-Nada. Quería preguntarte que harás por Navidad.

-Estaré en mi casa con mis abuelos. ¿Por qué?

-No, porque me entere que habrá una fiesta en el salón comunal. Deberías ir.

-¿Porque lo haría? En ese día mis abuelitos y yo hacemos intercambio de regalos y la pasamos muy bien en la pensión.

-Allí puedes celebrar que estés vivo, que estés con tus abuelos, que tienes a tu novia…yo que se cabeza de balón… el chiste es que tienes que ir.

-Y si no voy

-Yo estaré allí y te estar esperando, ten por seguro que si no te veo la pagaras muy caro. Entendiste

Al decir esto salí triunfante. No sabía si era mi impresión o no pero creí ver brillar al bendito múerdago nuevamente. Acaso ese seria el milagro navideño. ¿Acercarme aunque sea un poquito al cabeza de balón?

…

_Kristen: Oye Arnold ¿tu no viste nada cuando salio Helga?_

_Arnold: De echo no, la vi marcharse pero no vi ningún brillo. Seguramente la pobre vio la luz de un foco y se emociono. n,n_

_Kristen: Es cierto eh leído que las personas inconscientemente ven y oyen lo que quieren ver y oír. u,u_

_Arnold: Personalmente cuando me salio con que tenia que ir a la fiesta o la pagaría caro, me asuste un poco._

_Kristen: Eso son síntomas de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. n,n_

_Helga: Ejem. ¬¬ Los estoy escuchando._

_Arnold y Kristen: (Pálidos) Lo sentimos. 0,0_

_Helga: Así que estoy loca ¬¬, eh._

_Arnold: No dije que estuvieras loca pero si me parece raro que aceptaras ayudar a Lila para darme la dichosa sorpresita._

_Helga: Soy buena pero no tonta. Es que yo tenía un plan._

_Kristen:(Dando saltitos) ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?_

_Helga: Eso lo sabrán…Si me dejan continuar._

…

Mi cerebro craneaba rápidamente la manera de arruinar la estupida fiesta de Lila, la verdad en un principio acepte por llevarle la corriente al maestro pero pensé si algo salía mal Arnold odiaría a Lila y quedaría libre. Absolutamente libre ya saben para quien o ¿no? Bien, llegue a mi casa y hable con Phoebe. Me entere que ella y Eugene ayudarían a colocar los adornos de la fiesta por lo que pensar en manipular eso a mi favor fue lo de menos. Sonriente y con la esperanza recobrada me recosté en mi cama esperando con impaciencia el siguiente día. Al llegar a la escuela observe dos cosas importante primero el múerdago que yo puse había desaparecido y segundo una lista con los que estaban invitados a la fiesta estaba en la puerta del salón. Gratamente vi mi nombre y el de Arnold, los demás me parecieron irrelevantes pero obviamente todo el curso iba a ir. Sin que nadie me viera coloqué el tercer muérdago de color verde en la puerta y entre al salón donde Geráld conversaba animadamente con Arnold, y Rhonda le preguntaba no se que cosa a Phoebe. Así paso toda la mañana. Lo único extraño fue que ese día Arnold no me quitaba la vista de encima y cada vez que lo miraba sonreía. Reía como si yo fuera un chiste o algo así. Francamente no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando

…

_Kristen: Wait, Wait, Wait._

_Arnold y Helga: ¿¿¿Que pasa???? 0,0_

_Kristen: Quiero saber una cosa ¿Porque Arnold sonreía de esa manera?_

_Helga: ¡¡Ah!! Eso no lo se, pregúntaselo a él. n,n Quizás porque sus pantalones no le apretaban tanto_

_Arnold: Deja de burlarte de mis pantalones. ¬¬ Estaba feliz por otra cosa. _

_Helga y Kristen: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué??????!!!! 0,0_

_Arnold: (Algo sonrojado) Pues desde que me hice novio de Lila, Helga se comportaba de manera fría conmigo, un simple buenos días era lo único que me decía. Ni siquiera se burlaba de mí, ni me ponía apodos, mucho menos me lanzaba bolitas de papel en clase y debo admitir que al principio me gusto que no me molestara pero luego empecé a extrañar esa actitud. Algo dentro de mí decía que yo para Helga había muerto. Dos años la niña pasó así hasta que en Navidad se le ocurre hablarme y tratarme como antes. Eso fue un verdadero milagro navideño para mí y el motivo de mi sonrisa y alegría. u,u_

_Kristen: Ah, por eso el titulo n,n_

_Helga: No seas tonta…¬¬0…Ese no es el milagro del que habla la historia._

_Kristen: Pues para mi es un verdadero milagro que te hayas mantenido firme en esa decisión de tratar así a Arnold porque todos sabemos lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti. ñ,ñ_

_Arnold: ¿A que te refieres? (perplejo) 0,0_

_Helga: A que la boquita de esta chica va a quedar hecha chicharrón si sigue hablando de más. ñ,n_

_Kristen: Lo siento. -,-_

_Arnold: Bien continúa Helga. En lo que estabas._

…

Bien en los siguientes dos días que quedaron. Yo me uní con Phoebe y ella me ayudo a primero llenar los globos de tinta china negra, dos poner mucho picante con una jeringa en las botellas de soda, tres colocar un balde de agua en el lugar en el que el maestro estaría y por ultimo cambiar la lluvia de confeti que caería sobre todos al final por mas de un litro de pintura.

…

_Arnold: Si que eres un verdadero demonio. ¬¬_

_Helga: Déjame continuar por favor. ñ,ñ_

_Kristen (De rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo su barriga) Ja, ja, ja. Ja, ja, ja..Más de un litro de pintura. ^,^_

…

Estaba el riesgo de que el maestro Simmons después de todo el desastre que ocurriría, nos echara la culpa pero ya tenia todo previsto. Si eso llegara a pasar teníamos una coartada. El pobre de Eugene que siempre metía la pata y a quien la mala suerte siempre lo acompañaba. Durante esos días no olvide colgar los muérdagos. Al final solo quedaba uno. Y ese precisamente lo iba a colgar el día de la fecha, en Navidad, el 25 de diciembre. Mi malvado plan estaba en marcha y solo me faltaba esperar para que se ejecutara. Sin embargo un día antes de la fiesta en la tarde algo ocurrió. Estaba observando la TV, mis padres habían salido a comprar no se que, mi hermana estaba en su cuarto hablando con su novio Dan y yo satisfecha pensando en la diversión del día siguiente cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Puesto que era la única que estaba abajo acudí a ver quien rayos molestaba. Cual no seria mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar frente a mi, a nada mas ni nada menos que

…

_Arnold: ¿El Hombre araña? 0,0_

_Kristen: ¿A tu madre? 0,0_

_Arnold: ¿A Phoebe? 0,0_

_Kristen: ¿A Harry Potter? 0,0_

_Arnold: ¿A Lorenzo? 0,0_

_Kristen: ¿A la anciana que te dio la caja? 0,0_

_Helga: PUMP_

_Arnold y Kristen: (Con el ojo morado en el suelo) T T_

_Helga: Eso les pasa por interrumpir. -,- Bien sigamos_

…

Lila estaba parada frente a mí. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperando que la invitara a pasar. Algo confundida le di un débil "Adelante". Ella entro. Mi hermana Olga bajaba en aquel momento y al ver a su viva imagen de 11 años parada abajo salto corrió, lloro y se tiro en brazos de Lila. Aburrida de tanta estupidez le dije a mi hermana que necesitaba hablar con Lila a solas y ella entendió y se fue. La pelirroja me observaba manteniendo esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Veamos si seguiría así cuando Arnold la cortara…Je, je, je.

-Helga, el maestro Simmons me contó que tu has ayudado en los arreglos para la sorpresa de Arnold y que lo convenciste a el de asistir

-(No estés tan feliz princesita) Lo hice de todo corazón.

-En verdad te lo agradezco. Las cosas entre Arnold y yo no han ido muy bien, de por si me sentía aterrada con la sola idea de perderlo. Sabes lo que seria perder al amor de tu vida. No es que Arnold solo me gusta. ¡¡¡Lo amo!!! Lo adoro y siento que si lo pierdo moriría. ¿Sabes como se siente eso?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿la Señorita Felicidad, tenía problemas con Arnold?

-Si, claro. Si lo amas tanto porque lo rechazaste cuando el se te declaro en cuarto grado.

-Porque el me lastimo. Me lastimo mucho cuando me dijo que yo no le gustaba como yo creía y pensé en una tonta manera infantil de vengarme diciéndole que no lo quería. Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Cuando me confesaste que te gustaba se me rompió el corazón. Aunque fingí bastante bien. Decidí dejarlo feliz, no hablarle nada de lo que yo realmente sentía por él para darles una oportunidad pero vi que eso jamás paso. ¿Helga te lastime? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Por mi culpa sufriste cuando Arnold y yo entramos? Contéstame por favor. Porque créeme que estos dos años esa duda a carcomido mi espíritu y no me ha dejado ser completamente feliz. Contéstame por favor.

Eso fue suficiente. Sentí como el aire empezaba a faltar en mis pulmones. Allí tenia a mi peor enemiga

…

_Kristen: (Sobandose el rostro) A tu peor enemiga ¿no exageras un poco?_

_Helga: ¿Te parece? Le dije a la muy tonta lo que sentía por Arnold antes de la obra de Romeo y Julieta precisamente para ser la Julieta de Arnold._

_Kristen: Es cierto._

_Helga: Si y la muy villana no le importo lo que yo sentía y se hizo novia de mi amado. Acaso eso te parece exagerar._

_Kristen: Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí._

_Helga: Y ¿Arnold?_

_Kristen: En el suelo._

_Helga: Pues si no quieres que te vuelva a mandar allí… CON MIL DEMONIOS DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR._

…

Pues ahí estaba Lila confesándome lo que sentía, arrepentida. La vi tan triste, sentí que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Que en realidad quería a mi Arnold y obviamente el la quería a ella. Todo habría resultado bien de no ser por su llegada.

-No me lastimaste Lila. Créeme. Me alegra mucho que tú y el estén juntos. Después de todo tu eres su verdadero amor-conteste a regañadientes.

-Gracias-la niña empezó a derramar sendas lagrimas, no sabia si era de felicidad o tristeza-pero todo va mal. Desde hace rato que Arnold no me habla parece cada vez mas ausente. Crees que sea por mí. Quizás estoy haciendo algo mal.

-No lo creo

-Si lo pierdo me muero. Mañana es Navidad solo le ruego a Dios y a todos los ángeles que no me separen de el, que se haga lo que deba hacerse. Lo amo tanto, no concibo mi vida sin el. Lo necesito.

-Si, si-esa actitud en la "Señorita perfección" me estaba asustando, dando lastima y eso ya era demasiado. Todos saben como me pongo cuando mi válvula de lastima se abre.

-Tu eres un ángel-menciono de repente, haciéndome dar un respingo-Gracias a ti Arnold y yo nos unimos, gracias a ti pasaremos una gran noche mañana, de todas las amigas que hice en Hillwood tu eres la mejor. Un verdadero milagro, solo espero que ese milagro vuelva a ocurrir para unirnos a mí y a Arnold. Creo firmemente en eso. Gracias Helga, eres una verdadera amiga.

Creo que deje de escuchar después de la palabra milagro, era cierto Arnold amo, amaba y siempre amaría a Lila, quizás estaba confundido pero ella era a quien amaba. Y yo tenía que hacer todo para que mi amado fuera feliz. Así eso me costara sacrificar mi propia felicidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces para no arrepentirme corrí a mi cuarto y saque el último múerdago.

-Ten-lo coloque en la mano de Lila-Tu necesitas esto mas que yo. Coloca esto en un lugar muy especial para ti mañana. Te prometo que lo que tú quieres pasara.

-Gracias. Pero donde lo conseguiste. ¿Que hace? ¿Por que me lo das?

Conteste de manera evasiva a Lila y la saque de mi casa. Tome mis ahorros y compre todo lo necesario para reponer todo lo que mis celos y rabia habían provocado en la fiesta... Lo único que olvide fue cambiar la pintura.

El día de la fiesta llego al fin. Estaba muy aburrida, deprimida de echo. Casi lo logro. Casi logro lo que quería, pero así soy yo no puedo hacer mi felicidad sobre las tristezas de otros. Así es este estupido corazón. Realmente no creía que el múerdago me ayudara a mi, después de todo yo no creo en milagros pero la "perfecta" Lila si. Así que tal vez había una posibilidad de que con ella si funcionara. Me imaginaba a un feliz Arnold con una sonriente Lila bailando una hermosa canción y siendo admirados por todos. En fin, otra Navidad sin un milagro navideño, otra Navidad sin Arnold.

Sentí los pasos de alguien subiendo, suspire. No estaba de ánimos para aguantar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien de mi familia. Quizás me llamarían para cenar, después de todo era Navidad y esa fiesta se la pasaba "en familia". Escuche los golpes en la puerta y un "Querida puedo pasar". Era Miriam. Lo único que me faltaba. Acomodándome bien y secando mis lágrimas de tristeza me incorporé. Abrí la puerta. Mi madre paso, en sus manos tenia dos prendas de vestir, la primera una minifalda blanca con sencillos adornos y la otra una blusa rosada, pegada al cuerpo con un sencillo corazón rojo en el centro. No entendía que sucedía. Mire a mi madre y la interrogué con la mirada.

-Tu maestro nos informó que hoy iras a una fiesta y tu padre y yo te compramos esto. Estoy segura que te quedará precioso. Si quieres te puedo arreglar el cabello para que quedes como toda una princesa.

Definitivamente, no entendía a mi familia. Tras pelear con papa acerca de mi asistencia a la dichosa fiesta como siempre salí perdiendo. Miriam me ayudo a vestir y arreglar y así viéndome como una princesa de los cuentos de hada me dirigí al bendito lugar. Cuando llegue, la fiesta había comenzado, al abrir la puerta y entrar todos me quedaron viendo con cara de bobos incluso Arnold que estaba junto a Lila.

…

_Arnold: Y no era para menos, se veía preciosa. Nunca la había visto tan radiante como ese día. Incluso Lila se borro de mi mente cuando la vi entrar. n,n_

_Kristen: ¡¡¡¡¡Qué romántico!!!!. u,u_

_Helga: PUMP_

_Arnold y Kristen: (Nuevamente tirados en el suelo con dos ojos morados) T T_

_Helga: ¡¡¡¡Se los advertí!!!_

…

Como iba diciendo, todos me miraban de anonadados. Algo avergonzada entre como si nada y me dirigí a lado de Phoebe.

-¡¡¡Helga!!! ¿¿Que te paso??

-¿¿De que hablas??

-Bueno, crei que no vendrías después de lo que me contaste anoche por teléfono. Y ¿ahora apareces así?

-Así como Phoeb. Se clara.

-Bueno así de preciosa. No entiendo acaso este es parte de tu plan.

-Créeme que no lo es.

La voz conocida del señor Simmons nos hizo callar. Se había parado en la tarima y hablaba no se que cosas, el caso es que mis ojos no se quitaban de la parejita feliz. Extrañamente Arnold no estaba como bobo mirando a Lila si no todo lo contrario me veía a mí. Nerviosamente mire hacia otro lugar. Observe que Lila nos miraba a el y a mi alternativamente. Se podría decir con una cara de resignación que me dio muy mala espina. La pelirroja dio un paso al estrado y tomo el micrófono:

-Chicos y chicas muchas gracias por haber venido a esta fiesta. Se los agradezco. Hace dos años yo y Arnold decidimos unirnos como novios, mas ahora eh entendido que esa palabra no tiene significado si no hay amor de por medio.

Di un respingo. No entendía que rayos pasaba. Odio las sorpresas y más si se tratan de mí. Consternada y preocupada por lo que iba a escuchar, me despedí de Phoebe. Definitivamente ir a la fiesta había sido un completo error. Corrí a la salida y me percate que casi todos los niños estaban allí. No quería que se burlaran de mí por la manera en la que iba vestida. Porque aun que no lo crean desde que en cuarto me dijeron que no era nada femenina me eh sentido algo insegura pero ese no era el problema, el lío era que ahora todos me veían porque empecé a moverme. Harta de ser el centro de atención, salí por la puerta trasera, o eso intente cuando un brazo me detuvo

…

_Arnold: Yo empezare a contar a partir de aquí. n,n_

_Helga: Esta bien pero no lo arruines eh. u,u_

_Arnold: Bueno¬¬_

…

Como decía mi noviazgo con Lila no era algo que yo deseara mucho. Desde el día en que ella decidió estar a mi lado, mi vida fue un infierno. Mas porque cada vez que estaba a su lado ella me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba. Y el echo de no corresponderle como debía me hacia sentir muy mal. Bien, me imagino que después de hablar con Helga, el día antes del baile algo ocurrió con ella. No lo entiendo. Llego a mi casa a las 8 de la noche. Estaba serena pero no se porque me daba la sensación de que allí pasaba algo mas. Tras despachar a mis curiosos abuelos y vecinos. Nos pusimos a hablar en la escalera.

-Se que te sorprenderá mucho verme aquí.

-Pues si. Nos acabamos de ver hace algunas horas en la escuela. Acaso ¿sucedió algo malo?

-No, de echo no. Sabes, fui una tonta. Demasiado, ingenua al creer que tu corazón seria mío para siempre.

-No entiendo Lila de que hablas.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Tú y Helga. Ambos.

Esas palabras bastaron para alterar mi ánimo de pasivo a sumamente nervioso.

-No se de que me hablas.

-No te voy a reprochar nada. No se porque pero ahora veo las cosas mas claras que antes. Tome una decisión. Y te la haré saber en el momento oportuno. Te quiero Arnold

Diciendo esto ella se marcho dejándome lleno de dudas. Por supuesto la noche siguiente no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría ver a Helga me hizo recapacitar me cambie y llegue temprano.

-Arnold necesito hablar contigo.

Lila se me acerco ni medio llego. Debo admitir que me sorprendió saber que estaba allí. Después de todo, la fiesta se había organizado para todos y como Lila no me invitaba creí que no iría. Algo contrariado la seguí hasta un lugar detrás de la tarima. Ella se me acerco y puso una pequeña planta de color rojo en mi mano. Era un múerdago. Según la tradición, contada por mi abuelito la persona a la que verdaderamente amaba debía estar bajo este con la única unión de un beso. Algo extrañado vi a mi novia. ¿Acaso quería que la besara? Bueno era obvio que desde hace tiempo nos besábamos pero ese beso significaría uno transparente sin mentiras y de puro amor. Definitivamente, no estaba listo para eso. Ni siquiera sabia si ella era realmente la persona con la que debía estar. La vi nervioso.

-Tranquilo, que esto no es para mi. Es para quien tu corazón elija. Lo sabrás cuando la veas. Por increíble que parezca esta plantita ha cambiado mucho mi forma de pensar. "Si amas algo déjalo ir y si vuelve es porque nunca se aparto de tu lado."

-No entiendo.

-Lo sabrás.

Empezó a alejarse

-Ah y no te preocupes por lo de nosotros Arnold. A partir de ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Casi me muero al oírla decir eso. Avance tras ella, me acerque a pedirle una explicación pero la entrada de Helga me dejo patidifuso. Estaba espectacular. A partir de allí mi mente se aclaro y cuando la vi querer escapar del lugar lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir tras ella.

…

_Kristen: Snif, Snif T T (con una caja de pañuelos desechables) es lo mas lindo que es escuchado. El milagro estaba ocurriendo. Ah, el espíritu de Navidad_

_Arnold: ¿Quieres dejarme continuar? ¬¬_

_Helga: Olvídalo no va a parar de chillar. Bueno…Yo continuare entonces.._

_Kristen: Buahh!!! T T_

_Arnold y Helga: ¬¬ 0_

…

Mi príncipe estaba frente a mí y en sus manos sostenía el último múerdago, lo que me permitió creer en milagros, creer en el amor. No fue necesario hablar. Nos acercamos poco a poco y bueno, nos dimos un beso que para mi fue como subir al cielo y quedarme allí mismo flotando.

Claro que todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque una ola de pintura nos cayó a todos encima. El pequeño detalle que había olvidado componer.

Después de muchas risas y de semi limpiarnos. Arnold me confeso que jamás había salido de su corazón. Que siempre estuvo allí aunque el mismo se negó a creerlo. Sonriendo observe que el múerdago que estaba en sus manos había desaparecido.

Un milagro.

No soy de las personas que cree en eso, la verdad me ha parecido desde siempre algo muy cursi el echo de que dos amores se unieran por Navidad pero ahora que lo viví, creo en ellos, un milagro no solo lo hace una persona que tiene fe, sino miles de ellas cuya esperanza jamás muere en el corazón…Y díganme que mejor ocasión para creer en milagros que la Navidad una época de solidaridad, paz y mucho amor….

….

_Publico: (Aplausos)_

_Kristen: (Secando sus ultimas lagrimas) T T_

_Arnold y Helga: (Viéndose melosamente)_

_Kristen: Gracias, mil gracias por esa historia. Muy linda. n,n_

_Arnold: De veras. Yo no lo creo así. Me pareció que falto algo más. u,u_

_Helga: Así ¿como que? ñ,ñ_

_Arnold: Como lo que paso después del beso._

_Helga: Ah eso pues dejemos que el publico haga sus propias conjeturas._

_Kristen: Y, yo. Yo si quiero saber lo que paso después. _

_Arnold: Digamos que dictaminar eso será tu próximo trabajo como escritora de fics._

_Kristen: ¡¡¡¡Que malos!!!_

_Helga: Por cierto a quien no le gusto quejas o sugerencias con la descocada de Kristen._

_Kristen: ¿Y yo porque si no fui quien contó el cuento? -.-_

_Arnold y Helga: Pero fuiste quien nos trajo acá. 0,0_

_Kristen: Lo hice por una buena razón. ^,^_

_Helga: Porque no tenias nada que hacer. ¬¬_

_Kristen: ¡¡¡Que mala!!! Bueno será mejor que nos despidamos._

_Arnold: __**Feliz**_

_Helga: __**Navidad**_

_Kristen: __**Y**_

_Arnold: __**Prospero**_

_Helga: __**Año**_

_Kristen: __**Nuevo**__._

_Arnold, Helga y Kristen: Adiós y Hasta la Próxima_

….

Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi madre y a mi fuente de inspiración "mi otro yo"

Feliz Navidad y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año….

Posdata: A los que siguen "Buscando la inocencia perdida" ya les subí el siguiente capitulo…No dejen de leerme..por fis…Adiós…


End file.
